Tout recommencer
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Au cours du mariage de sa cousine, Lisbon se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose a sa vie. Elle prend donc la décision de changer de vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a tous les amis. Comme promis, voici une nouvelle fic, très courte. Elle compte en tout 5 chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis. Je vous donne quelques détails sur la fic.**

_Titre: Tout recommencer_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

_Personnages: Jane et Lisbon, comme toujours_

_Résumé: Au cours du mariage de sa cousine, Lisbon se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose a sa vie. Elle prend donc la décision de changer de vie._

**Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Assise sur une chaise, un verre à la main, la jeune femme regardait les autres rire et s'amuser un peu plus loin. La musique était forte, la fête battait son plein, tout le monde était heureux. Elle l'était aussi, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais elle se sentait aussi très triste. Les mariages avaient toujours cet effet là sur elle. Ce soir elle assistait au mariage de sa cousine Lila, de cinq ans plus jeune qu'elle. Une jeune femme dynamique, souriante, croquant la vie à pleine dents. Sa vie était tout ce qu'il y a de mieux, elle avait un bon travail qui rapportait bien, habitait dans un appartement en centre ville, avec une court privée. Elle conduisait la dernière voiture sortie, elle avait les moyens de se faire plaisir. Son nouveau mari avait lui aussi une bonne situation et ils avaient prit la décision de s'installer chez la jeune femme et de garder l'appartement de John comme second logement.

Lisbon était heureuse pour Lila, elle avait toujours aimé la jeune femme, avait toujours était proche d'elle. Mais ce soir, assise là à cette table, son verre à la main, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie envers elle. Pourquoi elle-même ne pouvait-elle pas trouver un homme bien, trouver celui qui la rendrait heureuse, qui ferait de sa vie un bonheur constant? La réponse était pourtant simple. Ce n'est pas en étant flic, en ayant des horaires impossible que l'on peut trouver un homme et fonder une famille. Lisbon s'était fait à cette terrible idée, celle de finir sa vie seule. Alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'être heureuse pour sa cousine, ainsi que pour tous les autres membres de sa famille qui suivraient le même chemin. Elle n'avait peut-être pas d'homme dans sa vie, mais elle avait quand même une famille qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

La brunette porta son verre à ses lèvres, sirota quelques gorgées et le reposa sur la table. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la salle, se posant sur un cousin, une cousine, une tante, toutes les personnes présentes et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur son visage. Oui elle était seule, mais lorsqu'elle voyait le bonheur rayonnant sur chaque membre de sa famille, alors elle était heureuse. Ils n'avaient pas tous eut le même parcourt, certain avaient eut une vie facile, d'autres moins. Mais au final, ils étaient heureux. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir encore des gens dans sa vie, ce n'était pas le cas de tous le monde.

A cet instant, Lisbon repensa à Jane. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment, s'il se trouvait dans son grenier ou seul dans sa chambre de motel. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait supporter la solitude ainsi, jour après jour. Il vivait seul depuis la mort de sa famille, presque neuf ans plus tôt, il s'était installé dans un motel pour ne pas avoir à retourner chez lui, bien qu'il conserve sa maison, seul souvenir de sa famille. Il ne sortait quasiment jamais avec le reste de l'équipe lorsque parfois ils se faisaient des soirées après une journée difficile. Elle avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de le faire venir, prétextant que ça lui ferait du bien devoir du monde, de sortir un peu, mais il refusait à chaque fois.

La jeune femme était surprise que ses pensées se soient tournées vers son consultant en un moment pareil, alors qu'elle se trouvait au mariage de sa cousine. Cela avait-il une explication significative? Pourquoi penser à lui justement maintenant? Il est vrai qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, qu'il avait une grande importance dans sa vie et finalement il devait être le seul homme vraiment présent dans sa vie. Ils travaillaient la plupart du temps en tandem, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, ce qui surprenait toujours Lisbon. Lorsqu'elle allait mal, il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes, il était là pour l'aider. Jane était la seule constante de sa vie et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Il était son meilleur ami, celui à qui elle pouvait tout dire. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là en ce moment, il aurait rendu la journée plus amusante pour elle. Lisbon n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la fête, elle était restée assise sur cette chaise et attendait que tout soit fini afin de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

L'agent aimait sa famille, elle aimait les voir sourire, mais elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle se sentait un peu étrangère à tout ces gens, comme si elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ça alors qu'ils étaient sa famille? Comment pouvait-elle se sentir étrangère à tous ces gens? Simple, elle était flic et ils avaient tous des vies plus calmes, des vies rangées. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

-" Alors Teresa, tu t'amuses?" Lui demanda Lila qui venait d'arriver sans que la jeune femme n'y fasse attention.

-" Oui bien entendu," répondit un peu trop rapidement Lisbon.

-" Pas la peine de me mentir Tessa, je vois bien que tu ne t'amuses pas vraiment," il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix. " Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

-" Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, de ne pas vraiment être de la famille," souffla Lisbon bien malgré elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers sa cousine, consciente que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être mal perçu. Mais elle ne croisa que le sourire de Lila qui vint poser une main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire," sourit Lila. " Je ne suis pas non plus une grande fêtarde."

-" Mais tu es à ta place ici, reprit Lisbon. " Tu as une vie sur laquelle peuvent s'inspirer nos petits cousins, tu es jeune, tu viens de te marier, tu as un travail normal."

-" Et toi tu sauve des vies, tu arrête des criminels, tu rends la justice," argumenta la jeune mariée. " C'est toi le model pour nos cousins. Alors, qu'y a-t-il d'autre?"

-" Je suis seule, je n'ai personne dans ma vie et cela me conviens parfaitement mais…"

-" Parfois tu voudrais avoir quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie, quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un pour te faire rire, pour t'aider quand tu en as besoin."

En écoutant Lila, une image lui vint à l'esprit, l'image d'un homme blond avec un sourire à faire fondre.

-" Mais je crois que tu as déjà quelqu'un comme ça dans ta vie," reprit Lila.

-" Quoi? Non, je n'ai personne," se défendit Lisbon.

-" Oh je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre vous, mais je sais aussi que tu aimerais qu'il y ait plus," Lila lui fit un clin d'œil.

-" Non, tu te trompes."

-" Alors dis-moi à quoi tu pensais à l'instant?"

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Lila qu'elle pensait à son consultant, le seul homme présent dans sa vie. Que penserait-elle si elle découvrait que sa cousine ne pensait qu'a un homme veuf, hanté par le souvenir de sa défunte famille qui recherchait leur assassin pour le tuer de ses mains? Elle aurait certainement pitié d'elle, tout de suite après avoir eut peur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, personne ne devait le savoir.

-" Tu pensais à lui n'est-ce pas?" Reprit Lila.

-" A qui?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Ton consultant, Patrick Jane."

-" Quoi, non, je ne pensais pas à lui," démentit l'agent.

-" Allez, je sais bien que si, Tommy m'a parlé de lui."

-" Je vais tuer Tommy," rugit la jeune femme entre ses dents.

-" Ne lui en veut pas, il se fait du souci pour toi," expliqua sa cousine. " Il ne veut que ton bonheur et il a bien vu ton regard lorsque tes yeux se posent sur cet homme. Alors dis moi, tu comptes lui dire un jour?"

-" Je… je ne peux pas, il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi," souffla-t-elle.

-" Qu'en sais-tu?"

-" Il aime toujours sa femme et il ne pourra jamais aimer qui que ce soit d'autre."

-" Alors tu as des sentiments pour lui."

-" Je n'ai jamais dis ça."

-" Pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois, et je l'entends dans ta voix."

Lisbon ne savait plus quoi dire. Lila avait-elle raison, avait-elle vraiment des sentiments pour Jane? Si elle réfléchissait bien, elle devait admettre que oui, elle ressentait de l'attachement pour lui, elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui. Mais de là à l'aimer, c'était peut-être trop. Oui elle s'inquiétait pour lui à chaque fois qu'elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait, elle n'aimait pas le savoir sur le terrain lorsqu'il y avait du danger. Elle avait fait sa priorité de l'aider, de le sauver. Alors peut-être que oui, elle aimait Patrick Jane. Mais non, elle ne lui dirait jamais. Il ne devait pas le savoir.

-" Tu devrais lui dire Teresa," la voix de Lila la sortit de ses pensées.

-" Je ne peux pas Lila," soupira Teresa.

-" Pourquoi? Si tu l'aimes alors il à le droit de le savoir."

-" Il n'aime personne d'autre que sa femme et sa fille. Il ne pourra jamais aimer de nouveau."

-" Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir. Tu devrais penser à toi Teresa, penser à ta vie, à ton bonheur."

-" Je suis heureuse qu'il soit dans ma vie, il est inutile de le faire fuir en lui révélant mes sentiments."

Lila sentit que Teresa n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments à son consultant, qu'elle n'oserait jamais le faire. Elle avait peur de le perdre, alors elle ne risquerait rien. Elle soupira, elle voulait tellement le bonheur de sa cousine, elle voulait tellement qu'elle aussi trouve l'homme qu'il lui fallait, celui qui la rendrait vraiment heureuse. Lila voulait voir un jour Teresa sourire vraiment.

-" Bon, et bien dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être penser à trouver quelqu'un, une personne que tu pourras aimer de tout ton cœur et qui ne prendra pas la fuite. Un homme qui t'aimera en retour."

-" Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aimer un autre homme que lui," admit Lisbon.

-" Tu devrais essayer."

Puis elle se leva et laissa Teresa seule à sa table. Lisbon se sentit encore plus mal que quelques minutes plus tôt, sa discussion avec Lila ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Au contraire, elle se posait encore plus de question sur sa vie et ses sentiments pour Jane. Lila avait-elle raison de lui dire de se trouver un homme, avait-elle raison de lui dire d'oublier Jane pour penser à elle? Elle n'avait pas la réponse, mais son cœur lui criait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier comme ça. Il s'était encré bien trop profondément en elle pour qu'elle cesse de l'aimer. Lisbon se leva finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Elle alla s'excuser auprès de sa cousine et quitta la fête sous le regard triste de Lila. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas assister à toutes ces effusions de joie et de bonheur alors que son cœur allait si mal.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon rentra chez elle, s'enfermer dans sa solitude. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à sa vie. Devait-elle continuer ainsi, s'enfermer dans son travail et en oublier de vivre? Après avoir passé des heures à y penser, elle prit enfin une décision. Ça n'allait pas être facile, elle risquait d'en souffrir au début, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait passé sa vie à penser aux autres, à s'occuper des autres. Aujourd'hui, elle devait penser à elle et si pour ça elle devait faire certains sacrifices, alors elle le ferait. Ses collègues la comprendraient, elle le savait. Jane. Il aurait du mal à la comprendre, mais s'il voulait tellement son bonheur comme il l'avait dit un jour à Hightower, alors il la laisserait faire et l'encouragerait. Elle espérait vraiment que son choix était le bon, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre, se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha. Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Jane. Comment prendrait-il sa décision? Allait-il lui en vouloir? Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle le regretterait peut-être, mais elle devait le faire si elle voulait être heureuse. Alors pourquoi avait-elle mal au cœur rien que d'y penser? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à ce que penserait Jane, à ce qu'il ressentirait? Elle l'avait vraiment dans la peau.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit et instinctivement, elle attrapa l'arme qu'elle cachait toujours sous son oreiller, sortit de son lit et descendit l'escalier. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible, son arme devant elle et arriva en bas. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un intrus mais elle ne vit rien ni personne. La porte était fermée, à première vu rien n'avait bougé, mais elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans son appartement, elle le trouverait et lui ferait payer son intrusion.

Mais alors qu'elle passait à coté de la cuisine, elle vit une veste sur le canapé et se détendit aussitôt. Elle posa son arme sur la table du salon, alluma la lumière et le trouva assit dans la cuisine.

-" Jane, que faites vous chez moi?" Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-" Je suis venus voir comment vous alliez," lui répondit-il en souriant.

-" Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi?"

-" C'était le mariage de votre cousine aujourd'hui."

-" Et alors?" Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait.

-" Alors je voulais savoir si ça c'était bien passé."

-" C'était une très belle cérémonie, la fête était bien. Voilà, vous pouvez partir."

Elle avança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que la discussion était close. Mais il ne bougea pas, il garda sa place à la table et ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il pouvait le voir à la façon dont sa collègue se tenait. Elle était tendue, et elle semblait triste. Il n'aimait pas la savoir triste, ça lui faisait mal. Il se leva donc pour venir à sa rencontre et posa une main sur son bras. Lisbon se tendit un peu plus, ce qui indiqua à Jane qu'il était la cause de sa tristesse.

-" Lisbon, que se passe-t-il," lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-" Rien Jane, tout va bien."

Elle lui mentait, il le savait. Mais il savait qu'en la poussant il n'obtiendrait rien. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui n'allait pas.

-" Lisbon, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si triste?"

Elle garda le silence, mais baissa les yeux.

-" Il s'est passé quelque chose au mariage?" Elle pouvait entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. " Dites-moi Lisbon."

-" Je… j'ai discuté avec ma cousine et j'ai réalisé qu'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas dans ma vie," avoua-t-elle enfin.

-" Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

-" Tout, tout va mal dans ma vie," commença-t-elle, et elle ne put s'arrêter. " J'ai un poste que tout le monde voudrait avoir, j'ai réussis au delà de mes espérances. Mais ma vie est vide, personne qui m'attende le soir, personne pour me tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas d'homme pour me tenir dans ses bras, pour me consoler quand je ne vais pas bien, pour me faire rire quand j'en ai besoin. Je suis seule Jane, seule et j'en ai assez. Je veux changer de vie."

Jane resta sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et il comprit enfin ce qi n'allait pas chez Lisbon. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, parfois la solitude lui pesait aussi. Mais il eut soudain peur. Que voulait-elle dire par changer de vie?

-" Lisbon, vous… vous n'allez pas partir?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" J'y pense sérieusement Jane," avoua-t-elle.

-" Vous… mais où partez-vous? Vous voulez vraiment quitter l'équipe?"

-" Je ne sais pas Jane, un endroit où je ne connais personne, un endroit où je pourrais refaire ma vie, repartir de zéro."

Jane s'éloigna de la jeune femme et s'installa sur le canapé. Il releva des yeux brillants vers elle.

-" Vous allez me quitter," souffla-t-il douloureusement.

-" Jane, je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec l'équipe et vous, je veux juste refaire ma vie. Je veux trouver le bonheur, je veux rencontrer quelqu'un et je ne pourrais pas le faire en restant ici."

-" Bien sur que si, il y a pleins d'hommes ici, à Sacramento."

-" Je veux tout recommencer Jane. Je veux oublier mon passé."

-" Vous partez à cause de moi," murmura le mentaliste.

-" Non Jane, je ne pars pas à cause de vous," tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-" Pas besoin de me mentir Lisbon, je sais qu'a cause de moi votre vie est un enfer. C'est à cause de moi si vous ne trouvez personne."

-" Jane…"

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra en voyant la détresse dans le regard de son collègue. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Elle voulait trouver le bonheur, mais elle ne le trouverait jamais si elle savait que cela avait entrainé de la peine chez cet homme qui avait déjà bien souffert dans sa vie. Son choix n'était peut-être pas le bon, elle avait peut-être prit la mauvaise décision.

-" Je vais vous laisser Lisbon," dit alors Jane en se levant.

-" Jane attendez," elle le rattrapa par le bras. " Ne partez pas."

-" Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps."

-" Restez Jane, s'il vous plait."

Le blond s'arrêta et fit face à la jeune femme. Il leva la main qu'il posa sur sa joue, se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Lisbon sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur envahir son corps et elle ferma les yeux. Mais bien vite les lèvres de Jane quittèrent sa joue et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était partit. Elle sut alors qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir partir. Elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arriere. Elle avait prit une décision, elle devait s'y tenir. Dès le lendemain, elle informerait son supérieur, elle informerait son équipe et elle partirait vers une autre vie.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, verdict? Ça vous plait? Je l'espère en tout cas.**

**Je vous posterais la suite dans quelques jours, je ne sais pas encore quand. Je travaille tellement que je n'ai plus de temps pour moi. Et mes maux de tête sont bien pire qu'avant, ce qui n'aide pas du tout.**

**Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 22/04/13_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai été pas mal occupée.**

**Merci** _dreamofjisbon1, Guest, catlaur, Miss Elizabeth Darcy31, Sar2ah59, Guest_ **et** _Solealuna_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Je vous laisse a présent découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Au cours du mariage de sa cousine, Lisbon se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose a sa vie. Elle prend donc la décision de changer de vie._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Après sa courte discussion avec Jane, après le dépars de son consultant, Lisbon avait pleuré, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des années, avant de s'endormir. Elle savait que sa décision était la meilleure, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement si elle voulait pouvoir vivre vraiment. Mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne cessait de voir le visage de Jane. Elle revoyait la peine dans ses yeux, elle entendait de nouveau la douleur dans sa voix et elle avait mal. Jane était un homme bien, il était son collègue depuis tant d'années. Mais il était aussi bien plus que ça, elle le savait depuis quelques temps et elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer une telle souffrance encore plus longtemps. Elle aimait Jane, c'était un fait indéniable.

La jeune femme se leva difficilement, sa tête était douloureuse à cause de tous les cauchemars qu'elle avait fait. Le manque de sommeil n'était pas bon, mais elle devait se préparer, elle avait un rendez-vous avec son patron. Elle redoutait ce rendez-vous, elle savait que son patron ne serait pas ravi. Elle savait qu'elle allait causer pas mal de problèmes en partant maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester. Les choses ne seraient pas facile, trouver un autre travail, un autre logement. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, tout recommencer. Elle repartirait de zéro, une nouvelle ville, un nouvel appartement et un nouveau travail. Elle ne voulait plus faire ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années, même si c'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux.

La jeune femme, une fois habillée, descendit à la cuisine se faire un café. Elle le but lentement, difficilement dû à la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle avait du mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible maintenant. Une fois son café avalé, elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier, prit sa veste, ses clés et attrapa son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro, expliqua ce qu'elle voulait à son interlocuteur puis raccrocha. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir qui se trouvait à coté de la porte d'entrée. Elle observa son reflet, les cernes sous ses yeux, la fatigue dans son regard et les quelques traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle se les pinça un peu afin de se donner des couleurs puis sortit. Ça allait être une longue journée, longue et difficile.

Elle croisa sa voisine en descendant l'escalier. Elle aimait beaucoup Madame Jefferson. Cette vieille femme était un amour, toujours à l'écoute lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes. Cette femme était un peu comme la grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas eut la chance de voir autant qu'elle le voulait. Madame Jefferson lui sourit d'un sourire chaleureux et Lisbon s'approcha d'elle.

-" Bonjours madame Jefferson," la salua-t-elle.

-" Bonjour Teresa, comment allez vous ce matin?" Sourit la vieille femme.

-" Bien merci. Ecoutez, je voulais vous annoncer que je déménage aujourd'hui, je ne reviendrais pas."

-" Oh, c'est dommage, vous allez me manquer vous savez."

-" Vous aussi madame Jefferson. Et je voudrais vous demander un service."

-" Tout ce que vous voulez."

-" Pourriez-vous remettre cette lettre à mon collègue. Vous saurez lequel lorsque vous le verrez."

-" S'agirait-il du bel homme blond qui est venu hier soir?" Et devant le regard curieux de Lisbon, elle se justifia bien vite. " J'ai vu sa voiture hier soir, je ne vous espionnais pas."

-" Je n'en doute pas."

-" Je lui donnerais, ne vous en faite pas."

-" Merci beaucoup."

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras, se serrèrent fort et Lisbon s'éloigna ensuite, monta dans sa voiture et partit pour le CBI.

**- oooo -**

Jane se trouvait couché sur son canapé, il faisait semblant de dormir. L'agitation à coté de lui ne le gênait pas du tout, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était Lisbon. Il savait qu'elle allait venir aujourd'hui, qu'elle allait donner sa démission et dire au revoir à ses collègues. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là à ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Mais il avait besoin de la voir, une dernière fois. Ce serait la dernière, il le savait et il allait se faire encore plus de mal. Mais il le devait, son cœur le lui criait. Lisbon était plus qu'une collègue, elle était la seule à vraiment compter pour lui, celle qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, quitter sa vie comme une voleuse, emmenant avec elle son cœur.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur força le mentaliste à ouvrir les yeux et il vit passer très rapidement une petite forme aux cheveux bruns. Il sut que c'était elle et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à une vitesse si rapide qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Il la vit entrer dans le bureau du patron juste après avoir frappé à la porte et disparaitre à l'intérieur. Il ne quitta pas sa place, il resta bien sagement allongé sur son canapé, à attendre qu'elle vienne voir ses collègues. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir les questions dans leurs yeux, ils se demandaient tous pourquoi elle n'était pas venue les saluer, comme chaque matins. Il connaissait la réponse, ils le savaient, mais personne n'avait encore osé lui demander et ils ne le feraient pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon sortit du bureau, traversa le couloir, salua brièvement ses collègues et s'enferma dans son propre bureau. Les agents purent alors entendre du bruit de l'autre coté de la paroi vitré, mais une fois encore, personne ne demanda rien. Jane pouvait voir sur leurs visages que les choses se mettaient en place, qu'ils commençaient à comprendre. Les mines souriantes devenaient tristes, les gestes devinrent automatiques, comme si le seul fait de travailler pouvait les empêcher de penser à l'inévitable. Grace tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, Rigsby mangeait un reste de beignet pour se calmer et Cho relisait un vieux rapport, levant de temps en temps les yeux vers le bureau de Lisbon.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une Lisbon chargeait d'un carton duquel dépassé des livres, cadres et autres objets personnels. Aussitôt, les agents se redressèrent, attendant que l'annonce tombe. La jeune femme déposa son carton sur le bureau de l'asiatique et fixa ses collègues. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Jane qui venait de s'assoir et le consultant remarqua le mouvement presque imperceptible de ses lèvres qui formèrent un fin sourire. Elle était contente de le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ce simple mouvement des lèvres pouvait lui faire du bien, ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas totalement pour l'échec de sa vie.

Lisbon scanna la pièce du regard, imprégnant dans sa mémoire chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque cadre. Elle voulait pouvoir se souvenir de cet endroit, de ce lieu où elle avait passé tant d'années et qui maintenant ne serait plus que ça, un souvenir. Elle laissa ensuite ses yeux se perdre sur ses collègues, un à un, enregistrant leurs visages. Ces gens qui, au début n'étaient que des collègues et qui petit à petit étaient devenus plus que ça. Des amis, une famille. Comment pourrait-elle supporter de ne plus les voir, de ne plus les entendre, de ne plus travailler avec eux. Tant d'années passées ici, tant de choses partagées avec ces trois personne, pardon, quatre.

La jeune femme avait déjà préparé un petit discourt qu'elle voulait leur dire, des choses importantes pour elle, pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas contre eux, mais qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais en les voyant tous les trois, en voyant leurs regards tristes, elle ne le supporta pas. Elle attrapa vivement son carton et s'éloigna en courant.

-" Pardon," souffla-t-elle en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Puis elle disparue derrière les portes, laissant derrière elle trois agents perdus qui se tournèrent vers Jane. Comme s'il avait les réponses à leurs questions.

-" C'était quoi ça?" Demanda Rigsby qui en avait lâché son beignet.

-" Pourquoi elle part comme ça?" S'enquit Grace qui ne pouvait cacher la douleur dans sa voix.

-" Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Jane?" Accusa Cho en se tournant vers le mentaliste.

Les trois agents étaient à présent tous tournés vers lui et le fixaient avec insistance. Lui seul connaissait la vérité et ils comptaient sur lui pour tout savoir. Avec difficulté, le blond leur répondit enfin, avalant sa salive avec peine, retenant ses larmes de couler.

-" Lisbon a démissionné," annonça-t-il simplement. " Elle part refaire sa vie ailleurs."

-" Pourquoi? Elle n'est pas bien ici?" Encore Van Pelt et sa douleur non dissimulée.

-" Elle veut des choses qu'elle ne pense pas pouvoir trouver ici," fut la seule réponse de Jane avant qu'il ne se lève et ne parte à son tour.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, il ne monta pas dans son grenier, il partit directement vers le parking, dans l'espoir de rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser quitter sa vie. Il avait trop besoin d'elle, elle était tout pour lui. Son cœur serait brisé à jamais si elle le laissait. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était Teresa Lisbon. Rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance pour lui, si elle n'était plus là, il n'aurait plus rien. Il avait déjà perdu Angela et Charlotte, il ne pouvait pas en plus perdre Teresa.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle mourrait. Il aurait certainement des occasions de la revoir, elle lui avait dit vouloir rester en contact, mais ce ne serait pas comme la voir tous les jours. Il avait prit l'habitude de lui apporter son café le matin, de s'installer sur le canapé de son bureau. Il avait prit l'habitude de l'avoir dans sa vie et il n'était pas question que ça change. Il devait l'empêcher de faire ça. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il voulait l'être. Il voulait que Teresa Lisbon reste dans sa vie. Il savait qu'elle le voulait aussi, ses mots de la veille ne l'avaient pas quitté. Elle voulait d'un homme dans sa vie, de quelqu'un pour la faire rire, lui redonner le sourire, la prendre dans ses bras. Il le voulait aussi et il savait que c'était de lui qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour le comprendre, pour lire entre les lignes. Lui le mentaliste, celui qui était censé lire dans les pensées des gens, n'avait pas été capable de savoir ce que voulait Lisbon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le mentaliste arriva sur le parking pour se rendre compte que Lisbon n'était plus là, que sa voiture n'était plus là. Ni une ni deux, il courut à sa propre voiture, grimpa derrière le volant et démarra avant de s'élancer sur la route aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il devait faire le plus vite possible s'il voulait l'attraper avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si elle disparaissait de sa vie. Il ne cessait de repenser à la veille au soir, il ne cessait d'entendre les mots de Lisbon, ces mots qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit à ce moment-là. Malheureusement pour lui, la circulation n'avançait pas, un accident avait stoppé toutes les voitures et Jane pestait derrière son volant. C'était comme si une force mystérieuse voulant l'empêcher de rejoindre l'agent, comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

Il regarda sa montre et grogna en voyant que Lisbon était partit depuis maintenant trente minutes. Il espérait vraiment qu'il aurait assez de temps. Mais si ça continuait ainsi, il n'y arriverait pas. Des policiers bloquaient le passage, les pompiers venaient d'arriver, ce qui voulait dire que ça allait prendre encore du temps. Il tenta alors de l'appeler. Il sortit son téléphone et composa son numéro, sa photo apparaissant sur l'écran. Elle était souriante, elle était belle. Mais elle ne décrocha pas et il commença à perdre patience. Par chance, une voie se dégagea et il put enfin repartir. Il accéléra donc et arriva enfin devant chez l'agent.

Il se gara rapidement le long du trottoir, sauta de sa voiture et courut dans l'escalier. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il recommença, plus fois cette fois, mais toujours rien. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, le dos contre la porte de l'appartement. Il entendit soudain une autre porte s'ouvrir et une vieille femme apparut devant lui.

-" Monsieur Jane," l'appela-t-elle, " si vous cherchez Teresa vous arrivez trop tard. Elle est partit ce matin."

-" Mais… elle n'est pas repassée par son appartement?" S'enquit-il, encore plus triste.

-" Je suis désolée mais non. Les déménageurs sont venus pendant la matinée. Mais elle m'a laissé ceci avant de partir ce matin."

Elle lui tendit une lettre que Jane prit de ses mains tremblantes. Madame Jefferson lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de le laisser. Il garda la lettre dans sa main un moment avant de se lever et de partir.

**- oooo -**

Assis sur son lit d'appoint dans son grenier, Patrick Jane tenait dans ses mains la fameuse de Lisbon. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de la lire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur, et ça lui faisait peur. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire? Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire en face? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il ouvrit donc l'enveloppe, en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre et une photo tomba sur ses genoux. Il la prit dans les mains et tomba sur le visage souriant de Lisbon. Elle lui avait laissé une photo d'elle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non en être heureux. Il déplia ensuite la lettre et reconnu l'écriture de la jeune femme.

_" Cher Patrick,_

_Je me permets de vous appeler par votre prénom, de toute façon nous sommes amis, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je me demande encore pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas fait avant, pourquoi nous en sommes restés aux noms de famille._

_Enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ais écris cette lettre mais pour vous expliquer les raisons de mon dépars précipité. Je ne voulais pas être si rude, ni avec vous ni avec l'équipe. Mais sachez que les adieux n'ont jamais été mon fort. Vous êtes tous si important pour moi que vous dire au revoir c'était au dessus de mes forces._

_Je vous ais dis que je ne voulais pas couper les ponts avec vous et c'est le cas. Mais je vous demanderais juste de ne pas chercher à me retrouver pour le moment. J'ai besoin de m'installer, de faire le vide, de me retrouver. Je vous contacterais lorsque je serais bien installé et vous pourrez ainsi venir me voir. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de vous et de votre amitié. Vous êtes mon meilleur ami Jane, vous le savez, vous êtes même mon seul véritable ami. Je tiens vraiment à vous et je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour vous._

_Mais justement, même si votre amitié est très importante pour moi, mes sentiments pour vous sont plus forts que ça. Je vous ais dis vouloir trouver un homme, quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, me faire rire et sourire, me réconforter. Je sais déjà qui je veux pour ça, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je ne vous dis pas tout ça pour vous faire culpabiliser ou quoi que ce soit. Je vous dois juste la vérité, je ne vous mentirais jamais sur un sujet aussi important._

_Je sais que vous n'êtes pas prêts à refaire votre vie, que vous ne le serez peut-être jamais et je ne vous en veux pas. Après toutes ces années à travailler avec vous, tout ce temps à vos cotés, j'ai appris à vraiment vous connaitre. Vous êtes un homme bon Patrick, plus que vous ne le pensez. Vous ne cessez de vous dire responsable de la mort de votre famille et de ce fait vous vous interdisez le bonheur. Mais je vous le dis, pour la énième fois, vous n'êtes pas coupable des actions de John LeRouge. Il a agit de lui-même, vous ne pouvez pas vous reprocher ses actions. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais vous devez voir les choses telles qu'elles sont._

_Sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous, que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Je suis partis refaire ma vie ailleurs mais ça ne veux pas dire que je vous en exclus. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de vous. Mais en vous voyant tous les jours, se serait bien trop difficile pour moi et je ne pourrais pas faire de rencontre tant que vous serez si présent. Vous resterez toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Ne cherchez pas à demander à mes frères où je me trouve, ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne rien vous dire, ni à vous ni à l'équipe. Ils ont bien trop peur de moi pour vous dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je vous contacterais. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je le ferais, je vous le promets. La seule chose que je vous demande pour le moment, c'est de prendre soin de vous, de faire attention à vous, de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis. Je ne serais plus là pour vous aider alors grandissez._

_Vous allez me manquer Patrick, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer et de partir comme ça était la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eus à faire de ma vie. Mon cœur en souffre, mais c'est pour le mieux. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'amour que j'ai pour vous, j'espère juste que ça sera plus facile à supporter avec le temps. J'espère aussi que malgré ça je parviendrais à trouver quelqu'un pour qui mon cœur pourra battre autant qu'il bat pour vous._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Teresa."_

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Jane. Ces quelques lignes, ces quelques révélations lui faisaient autant de bien qu'elles lui faisaient de mal. Alors il avait vu juste, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, ce qui l'avait incité à partir. C'était donc bien à cause de lui qu'elle était partit. Mais elle avait tort sur un point, il pouvait aimer de nouveau, il pouvait refaire sa vie. Il lui avait juste fallut un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il le réalise. Mais que faire maintenant? Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas chercher à la retrouver et, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, de se retrouver seule pour se retrouver. Il tenait assez à elle pour lui laisser ce temps, il tenait assez à elle pour attendre. Mais il n'attendrait pas trop longtemps, il s'en savait incapable. Alors il allait lui laisser un peu de temps, peut-être une semaine, mais pas plus. Après ça, s'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, alors il mènerait son enquête et il la retrouverait.

Le mentaliste posa la lettre sur son lit, sécha les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues et s'allongea. Il avait besoin de repos, même s'il était encore tôt. De pleurer l'avait un peu fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir. Et puis, ça l'aiderait à ne plus penser à Lisbon et ça le retiendrait de faire une bêtise. Il avait du mal à se retenir, du mal à rester ici au lieu de partir à sa recherche. Il prit dans sa main la photo que lui avait laissé Lisbon, admira son si beau visage, ses traits détendus, la brillance de ses yeux. Elle lui avait laissé sa plus belle photo et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il la porta à ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser et la posa sur son cœur. Il s'endormit ainsi, la photo de Lisbon dans une main et sa lettre dans l'autre.

**- oooo -**

Assise à la table d'un café d'autoroute, Lisbon avait les pensées tournées vers Jane. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis qu'elle était partit. C'était justement pour ne plus penser à lui qu'elle était partit, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas pour le moment. Ce qui était le plus significatif, c'est qu'elle avait commandé un thé et non pas un café comme à son habitude. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'y avait même pas fait attention sur le moment. Mais à présent, sa tasse de thé à la main, elle avait comme envie de pleurer. Il lui restait encore trois jours avant de prendre son nouveau poste, et elle était à seulement quelques heures de son nouvel appartement. Elle serait bientôt sur place et pourrait enfin se reposer.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, il pleurait de ce qu'elle avait fait et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Instinctivement, sans même y faire attention, la jeune femme sortit son téléphone composa un numéro et la photo de Jane apparut sur son écran. A chaque fois qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, elle s'inquiétait et tentait de le trouver. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle voulait savoir s'il allait bien. Elle savait qu'ils en souffriraient tous les deux, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal en partant. Elle appuya donc sur la touche et entendit la tonalité jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui réponde.

-" Lisbon," souffla la voix endormie de Jane.

-" Jane, comment allez-vous?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-" Ça va, pour le moment."

-" Je suis désolée d'être partit comme ça, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, mais j'en avais besoin."

-" Je comprends Lisbon, je ne vous en veux pas, enfin pas trop."

Le silence se fit pendant un moment. Lisbon fit tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse tandis que Jane se redressait sur son lit.

-" Vous avez besoin de combien de temps Lisbon?" S'enquit le mentaliste.

-" Je ne sais pas encore Jane," murmura-t-elle, se sentant fautive. " Je vous tiendrais au courant. Je ne vous laisserais pas sans nouvelles. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, de savoir où j'en suis."

-" Je serais patient, mais pas trop longtemps hein, j'ai besoin de vous… Teresa."

Lisbon sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps à l'entente de son prénom sortant de la bouche de Jane. Elle pouvait entendre sa douleur, sa tristesse. Mais aussi un autre sentiment qu'elle ne pensait pas reconnaitre. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

-" J'espère que vous trouverez ce pour quoi vous êtes partit," lui dit-il. " Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur."

-" Vraiment?" Elle était à la fois surprise et triste.

-" Vraiment. Vous méritez d'être heureuse et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vous offrir ce que vous méritez."

Lisbon sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine à la phrase de Jane. Que voulait-il dire, qu'entendait-il par ces mots? Elle ne voulait avoir trop d'espoir, mais elle espéra néanmoins avoir raison. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

-" Que voulez-vous dire?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, d'une voix presque inaudible.

-" Que je tiens à vous Teresa, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer," avoua-t-il. " Mais que je ne pourrais jamais vous offrir tout l'amour dont vous avez besoin. Je sais que je ne serais jamais l'homme qu'il vous faut et je vous aime assez pour vous laisser partir et rester en dehors de votre vie."

Lisbon prit une grande inspiration à cette révélation afin que Jane n'entende pas ce que ça venait de lui faire. Quand à Jane, il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'avait-il fait, pourquoi lui avoir dit ça? Lorsqu'il avait vu son nom apparaitre sur l'écran de son téléphone, il avait été si heureux. Mais il avait comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il comprenait son choix. A cet instant il avait décidé qu'il la laisserait refaire sa vie sans chercher à en faire partie. Il la laisserait être heureuse, même si cela voulait dire que ce ne serait pas avec lui. Il l'aimait assez pour la voir être heureuse avec un autre. Et il avait eut besoin qu'elle le sache, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait changé. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ces mots. Il voulait qu'elle sache oui, mais pas comme ça, pas au téléphone.

-" Jane, vous êtes toujours là?" L'appela Lisbon.

-" Oui je…"

-" Vous le pensez vraiment?" Voulu-t-elle savoir, elle en avait besoin.

-" Je…"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Un petit commentaire? J'aime savoir si vous aimez ce que j'écris.**

**Je posterais la suite aussitôt que j'en aurais le temps.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 27/04/13_


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut a tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez cette fic. Donc, un grand merci a** _dreamofjisbon1, Elow, catlaur, Sar2ah59, Solealuna_ **et** _Miss Elizabeth Darcy31_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Au cours du mariage de sa cousine, Lisbon se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose a sa vie. Elle prend donc la décision de changer de vie_.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_-" Jane, vous êtes toujours là?" L'appela Lisbon._

_-" Oui je…"_

_-" Vous le pensez vraiment?" Voulu-t-elle savoir, elle en avait besoin._

_-" Je…"_

Il était à court de mots. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand Patrick Jane ne savait pas quoi dire. De l'autre coté du téléphone, Lisbon attendait toujours sa réponse. Mais elle commençait à douter de l'avoir un jour. Il ne lui répondrait pas et elle devrait se contenter de ces mots. Et bien qu'elle ait rêvé depuis longtemps de l'entendre les lui dire, aujourd'hui elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il venait de lui rajouter de la peine et elle doutait de pouvoir le supporter. Elle était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix murmurer quelque chose.

-" Je suis désolée Jane, mais je n'ai pas entendu."

-" Je… je le pensais," répéta-t-il.

L'agent sentit son cœur s'accélérer, un nouvel espoir s'imprégnant en elle. Peut-être que son dépars n'était pas justifié finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait encore une chance d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait en restant. Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit plus tôt, pourquoi avoir attendu qu'elle parte? Avait-il eut peur? Jane n'avait peur de rien, sauf de se retrouver en face d'une arme à feu. Il fuyait devant le danger. Mais les sentiments, c'était autre chose et c'était une forme de danger pour lui. S'il admettait ses sentiments pour elle, il la mettait en danger et il devait en avoir peur. Il savait que son ennemi s'en prendrait à elle, aucun doute la dessus. Mais était-il prêt à la laisser partir, la laisser quitter sa vie pour de bon? Non.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle se trouve face à lui à cet instant, qu'ils soient ensemble pour qu'il puisse lui répéter ces quelques mots qui avaient une telle importance. Ça aurait été tellement mieux de pouvoir la regarder au fond des yeux à ce moment-là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il aurait voulu voir la joie dans ses yeux, le sourire illuminant son visage et la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il aurait voulu tout ça, mais il ne l'avait pas et ne l'aurait peut-être jamais. Il lui avait fallut tellement de temps pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments, maintenant c'était trop tard.

-" Etes vous certain que vous le pensez vraiment Patrick?" Reprit Lisbon, soudain plus sérieuse. " Parce que pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu."

-" J'en suis certain Teresa," la rassura-t-il. " Je le pense vraiment et je m'en veux d'avoir mis si longtemps pour m'en rendre compte."

-" Et vous ne reviendrez pas là-dessus par la suite? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas encore un de vos moyens d'arriver à vos fins, d'obtenir ce que vous voulez?"

-" Non Teresa," insista-t-il. " Je tiens à vous, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans vous. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau, mais un jour vous êtes arrivé dans ma vie et depuis les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Je ne voulais pas le voir avant, mais je le vois maintenant. Je vous aime Teresa et si vous voulez vraiment partir et refaire votre vie, alors je vous laisserais le faire. Si vous devez être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur Teresa."

Lisbon retenait difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ces mots, elle avait voulu les entendre depuis si longtemps. Il avait fallut qu'elle parte pour qu'il lui parle vraiment, qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Elle était perdue à présent, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle revenir ou bien continuer sur sa lancée. Elle ne savait vraiment plus. Elle la femme toujours sûr de ses choix se retrouvait soudain dans une situation dans laquelle elle ne pensait pas se trouver un jour.

Jane de son coté n'en menait pas plus large. Il venait d'ouvrir son cœur à Lisbon, il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, la balle était dans son camp. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant, mais il devait se contenter de l'écouter. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire depuis qu'il s'était rendu chez elle ce matin. Lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte et qu'il avait été obligé de constater qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Il avait cru que c'était fini à cet instant, qu'il n'aurait plus la chance d'entendre sa voix avant longtemps. Et elle avait fait le premier pas vers lui, c'était elle qui l'avait appelé bien qu'il pensait qu'elle garderait le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Toujours assise sur sa chaise, son téléphone à la main, Lisbon pleurait librement à présent. Elle se fichait du regard des autres clients, de celui de la serveuse qui avançait vers elle, certainement pour savoir si elle allait bien. Ces gens, toujours à penser pouvoir venir en aide aux étrangers. Lisbon lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui attendait de l'entendre parler. Elle savait l'importance du son de sa voix pour lui, c'était la même que pour elle. Jane venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et Lisbon en était plus qu'heureuse. Elle sut dès lors qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester loin de lui trop longtemps, plus maintenant qu'elle savait avoir une chance.

-" Je ne veux pas d'un autre homme Patrick," lui dit-elle enfin. " Vous êtes le seul que j'ai toujours voulu, le seul à faire battre mon cœur."

-" Alors revenez, j'ai besoin de vous," supplia le mentaliste. " Je ne peux vivre sans vous, qu'importe si j'ai dis le contraire. Vous êtes tout pour moi Teresa."

-" Je ne peux pas revenir, du moins pas maintenant," murmura-t-elle. " J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, j'ai besoin de faire le point."

-" Mais vous allez revenir?" Il était suppliant. " Vous allez reprendre votre poste?"

-" Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais au CBI," avoua-t-elle sincèrement. " J'ai perdue tant d'années de ma vie, je ne me fais plus toute jeune Patrick, et je voudrais pouvoir vivre ce qu'il me reste pleinement." Elle attendit un moment, lui laissant le temps d'avaler ses mots. " Êtes-vous prêts à en faire autant?"

Cette fois, la balle était dans son camp. Elle attendait sa réponse, elle n'agirait qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer, elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui. S'il n'était pas prêt, elle le comprendrait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de dire oui, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait qu'il le veuille vraiment, que ça vienne de son cœur. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, devenant des minutes et Lisbon crut un instant qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Mais il reprit la parole.

-" Je ne sais pas si je suis prêts à aller de l'avant," avoua-t-il. " Je ne sais pas si je peux vous rendre heureuse, vous offrir ce que vous voulez. Je tiens à vous Teresa, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Vous êtes tout pour moi et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je veux juste que vous sachiez que je vous aime et que ce sera toujours le cas."

-" Je comprends," souffla-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

-" Ne le prenez pas mal Teresa, mais je ne pense pas être celui qu'il vous faut. Vous méritez bien plus que ce que je peux vous offrir."

-" Je ne vous demande rien Patrick," ajouta-t-elle.

-" Soyez heureuse, trouvez un homme qui vous offrira tout et vivez la vie dont vous rêvez. Sachez que je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin d'un ami." Ajouta-t-il. " Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, mais je ne pense pas être prêts à vivre avec vous. Vous avoir dans ma vie, même comme une amie, pouvoir vous voir tous les jours. Je n'en demande pas plus. Mais je ne veux rien vous imposer, alors je vous laisse faire votre choix."

-" Merci Patrick." Elle sentit son cœur tomber en éclats. " Je vais vous laisser maintenant, j'ai encore de la route à faire. Bonne nuit Patrick, soyez heureux."

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle posa son téléphone devant elle, le fixa un moment et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Elle regretta de l'avoir appelé, elle regretta d'avoir entendu sa voix. Si elle était partit c'était pour l'oublier, mais elle en avait été incapable. Il avait fallut qu'elle l'appel, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et elle savait que ce serait toujours le cas. Et maintenant, elle avait le cœur brisé et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Tout était de sa faute, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'appeler.

**- oooo -**

Jane tenait dans sa main son téléphone. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Lisbon avait raccroché, il en était incapable. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, de lui dire enfin qu'il l'aimait. Et l'instant d'après il brisait tout ses espoirs et il s'en voulait. Mais qu'avait-il fait, pourquoi avoir fait ça? Il lui avait dit de faire sa vie et d'être heureuse, qu'il le serait pour elle. Mais il était incapable de le faire, de la savoir heureuse sans lui, loin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser quitter sa vie. Il fixa la photo de la jeune femme, toujours dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit tout ça. Il ne pensait pas être prêt à aller de l'avant, mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à la voir disparaitre de sa vie. Il devait faire un choix, vite.

Le mentaliste se leva d'un bond et quitta le grenier. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, priant pour que la personne qu'il cherchait soit encore là. Il savait quoi faire à présent, et même si elle allait lui en vouloir, il avait trop besoin de Teresa Lisbon dans sa vie. Il arriva à l'étage des crimes majeurs et trouva Van Pelt encore assise derrière son bureau, tapant certainement un rapport. Il se précipita vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit tourner brusquement son fauteuil, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à la jeune femme.

-" Jane, que se passe-t-il?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le mentaliste.

-" J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi," lui dit-il rapidement, " j'ai besoin que tu localise le téléphone de Lisbon."

-" Tu sais bien que…"

-" S'il te plait Grace, c'est important," supplia-t-il. " J'ai besoin de savoir où elle est, j'ai besoin de la retrouver. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça."

En voyant la peine sur son visage, en voyant à quel point il était bouleversé, elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non. La jeune femme savait à quel Jane tenait à Lisbon et elle savait aussi que ça allait dans l'autre sens. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi sa patronne était partit, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait quitté le CBI, comme ça. Personne n'avait rien vu dans son comportement ces derniers temps qui aurait put leur indiqué ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Tout allait pourtant bien, si on oubliait le fait que Jane apportait encore et toujours de la paperasse. Elle avait dans l'idée que Jane était en quelque sorte responsable de son dépars et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais elle ne supporterait pas de le voir ainsi une minute de plus. Tant pis si elle se faisait engueuler par la suite.

Elle se tourna vers son ordinateur, commença à pianoter et trouva ce qu'elle chercher. Elle ouvrit le bon programme, entra le numéro de Lisbon et commença sa recherche. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la position de Lisbon apparaisse sur son écran. Elle donna ensuite les informations à Jane qui disparut en courant sans même lui dire merci. Elle espérait juste que tout se passerait bien et que ça ne lui retomberait pas dessus.

Jane ne prit pas l'ascenseur, il était bien trop pressé. Il descendit par l'escalier, arriva à sa voiture et sauta dedans avant de partir aussi rapidement que possible. Ça lui rappelait le matin-même, lorsqu'il avait tenté de rattraper Lisbon. Mais la différence cette fois, c'est qu'il savait où elle était. Il aurait tout aussi bien put l'appeler, mais il voulait être en face d'elle pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était bien trop important pour qu'il le fasse à distance. Il avait besoin de la voir, de voir de ses propres yeux son regard, son visage, lorsqu'il lui parlerait. Oh, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Après tout, il lui avait donné de faux espoirs, il lui avait brisé le cœur, il l'avait entendu dans sa voix. Mais il voulait absolument se racheter, il ne voulait pas perdre la seule femme que son cœur avait accepté.

Il en avait pour plusieurs heures de route, il savait qu'elle ne serait plus là lorsqu'il arriverait, mais il savait aussi qu'il trouverait où elle était partit ensuite. Il se servirait de son charme sur les serveuses du café où la jeune femme s'était arrêtée. Où peut-être qu'à cause de l'heure tardive elle avait décidé de rester sur place, qu'elle se trouverait une chambre où dormir. Il espérait qu'elle ait fait ce choix, il lui serait plus facile de la retrouver ainsi. Jane utilisa le temps qu'il avait pour réfléchir à la situation. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de refaire sa vie? Le souvenir de sa femme était-il ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer dans la vie ou bien n'était-ce qu'une excuse? Il avait aimé Angela de tout son cœur et il l'aimait encore. Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer. Elle avait été son premier amour, la mère de son enfant. Mais il aimait aussi Lisbon, de tout son cœur, bien que cela l'étonne encore.

Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et bientôt il arriva en vue du café qu'il cherchait. Il trouva une place sur le parking et il sentit son cœur faire des bons en voyant une voiture familière un peu plus loin. C'était sa voiture, celle de Lisbon. Elle était encore là, certainement trop fatiguée pour reprendre la route. C'était une chance pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver où elle était en ce moment. Soit encore au café, mais il en doutait, soit elle avait trouvé une chambre, ce qui était plus probable. Il vit l'enseigne clignotante sur sa droite et s'y dirigea directement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres motels, elle était certainement là.

Jane poussa la porte du motel, faisant claironner la clochette et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il fut accueillit par une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix sept ans. Elle avait la tête penchée sur un gros livre, un stylo dans une main et un carnet à coté du livre. Une étudiante. Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et lui sourit.

-" Je peux vous aider monsieur?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-" Peut-être bien oui," il lui rendit son sourire. " Ma petite amie est partit ce matin pour un voyage d'affaire mais voilà, elle a oublié un document important et je suis venu le lui apporter."

-" Je peux le lui remettre si vous me donnez son nom," proposa-t-elle poliment.

-" Je préférerais le faire moi-même," mais devant l'air sceptique de la jeune fille, il s'empressa d'ajouter. " Nous avons eut une petite dispute avant qu'elle parte et… comme elle en a pour au moins plusieurs jours, je voulais pouvoir m'excuser. Je sais qu'elle travail mal après une dispute et c'est une réunion importante."

-" Je voudrais bien vous aider monsieur, croyez-moi, mais je n'en ai pas le droit," s'excusa l'adolescente. " Mais… je pourrais peut-être faire une exception, si vous ne dites rien à personne."

-" Je garderais le secret dans la tombe," promis Jane en mimant une clé qu'il jetait au loin. " Elle s'appelle Teresa Lisbon."

L'étudiante sourit, se plongea dans son ordinateur et nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle le tendit ensuite à Jane qui le prit avant de sortir, mais il se tourna vers elle avant de fermer la porte.

-" Bonne chance pour vos examens," l'encouragea-t-il.

-" Merci monsieur."

Jane ouvrit le papier. "Chambre 12". Il suivit les différentes portes, puis arriva devant la 12. Elle était là, de l'autre coté de cette porte. Il ne lui restait qu'a frappé et il la verrait enfin. Mais il se sentit soudain inquiet. Et si elle lui en voulait vraiment, et si elle lui criait dessus et ne voulait plus jamais le voir? Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa quelques coups contre la porte. Il attendit un peu, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il recommença encore et cette fois il entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Des pas se rapprochaient de la porte, des pas qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il vit la poignet bouger et la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Lisbon apparut, son sourire disparaissant à l'instant où elle le vit.

Le mentaliste laissa ses yeux la détailler, de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne portait que son T-shirt fétiche, celui qui laissait voir ses si longues et fines jambes. Il retombait un peu sur une épaule, laissant voir sa peau qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher. Il remonta ensuite sur son visage et tomba dans son regard qui lançait des éclairs. Elle lui en voulait, c'était à prévoir. Mais elle le laissa tout de même entrer et il attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte. Elle lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches, attendant une explication.

-" Je suis désolé," souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-" C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu, pour me dire que vous êtes désolé?" Elle était vraiment en colère. " Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous Jane, qui croyez-vous être pour me faire souffrir à ce point."

-" Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal Teresa."

-" Lisbon," siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-" Pardon?"

-" Pour vous c'est Lisbon, vous avez perdu le droit de m'appeler Teresa."

Il tenta de s'approcher, mais elle mit une main devant elle pour l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas la mettre plus en colère, alors il ne fit pas un pas de plus. Elle avait raison de lui en vouloir, lui-même s'en voulait. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'elle ressentait, toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée. Comment avait-il put faire ça à cette femme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui avait toujours tout fait pour l'aider et le protéger. Si seulement il pouvait changer les choses, si seulement il pouvait reprendre ces mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devrait faire avec. Il fallait juste qu'il lui fasse comprendre que c'était une erreur et qu'il regrettait. Il espérait qu'elle le croit et qu'elle lui pardonne.

Lisbon bouillait intérieurement. Jane l'avait fait souffrir, bien plus avec cette simple conversation que durant toutes ces années de collaboration. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle lui avait révélé ce qu'elle gardait bien profondément en elle depuis des années. Et il avait osé lui avouer l'aimer pour ensuite réduire à néant tout ses espoirs. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose et il n'était pas prêt à le lui donner. Que devait-elle faire? En le voyant devant la porte de sa chambre, elle avait sentit son cœur battre la chamade, mais aussitôt sa colère avait prit le dessus sur sa joie.

Pourquoi était-il venu? Pour rajouter un peu à sa peine? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille. Si elle était partit, c'était pour se reconstruire, pour tenter de vivre une vie plus heureuse. Mais il ne l'aidait pas du tout. En regardant au fond de ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment désolé, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement que les autres fois car aujourd'hui il lui avait brisé le cœur. La jeune femme contourna son ancien collègue, s'assit sur le lit et souffla. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le laisser parler ou le mettre dehors.

Elle le vit bouger et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il alla s'installer sur la chaise un peu plus loin. Il respectait son choix, il ne parlait pas, ne faisait rien. Il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Il le méritait, il le savait et il ne la blâmerait pas. Il voulait même qu'elle le fasse, ça l'aiderait surement à aller mieux. Il n'était jamais bon de garder pour soit tout ce qui n'allait pas, il fallait qu'elle extériorise sa peine et sa colère. Elle était bien trop calme, ce n'était pas bon. Le mentaliste connaissait bien sa patronne et il savait ce qui arrivait lorsqu'elle était en colère mais qu'elle conservait son calme comme ça. Et soudain, elle explosa.

-" Je vous ai ouvert mon cœur Jane," cria-t-elle. " Je vous ai dis tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce que je voulais. Vous savez tout de moi, ma vie, ma famille, ce que j'ai enduré lorsque j'étais enfant. Je n'ai plus aucuns secrets pour vous et comment vous me remerciez de ma confiance?"

Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle, le visage rouge, les mains sur les hanches, des larmes aux bords des yeux.

-" Vous m'avez utilisé pour assouvir votre vengeance," souffla-t-elle, plus calme et Jane put entendre toute sa douleur. " Vous aviez besoin de moi pour l'atteindre lui, pour venger votre famille."

Elle se retourna, porta une main à son visage pour sécher ses larmes traitresses avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-" Je vous comprends Jane, je sais à quel point ça fait mal de perdre les gens qu'on aime. J'ai perdu mes deux parents en si peu de temps." Elle fit une autre pause avant de reprendre. " Mais au lieu de me laisser détruire par mon passé, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour devenir plus forte."

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et, instinctivement, il se leva, se retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de la jeune femme qui leva les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder.

-" Vous m'aimez, vous me l'avez dis et je vous crois," elle vit passer une myriade d'émotions sur le visage du blond. " Je sais que vous aimerez toujours votre femme, je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier, jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est…. De ne pas vous condamner au malheur à cause de ça. Vous avez aussi le droit d'être heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi."

Lisbon baissa la tête, les larmes coulant librement cette fois. Elle ne tenta pas de les arrêter, elle ne tenta même pas de les cacher.

-" Je ne veux que votre bonheur Jane," souffla-t-elle avec peine. " Mais si vous n'êtes pas prêts, alors ne cherchez plus à me retrouver. Je pensais pouvoir continuer de vous voir, d'être votre amie. Ça m'aurais suffit, mais plus maintenant. Je ne peux plus maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés mais qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous."

Elle lui tourna le dos, elle avait trop mal.

-" J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir."

-" Ne dites pas ça Lisbon."

Ce fut la première chose que dit Jane après le monologue de la jeune femme. Il l'avait laissé parler, il l'avait laissé dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais sa dernière phrase était celle de trop. Il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre ces mots sortant de sa bouche, même s'il les avait mérités. Il se trouvait à présent juste derrière Lisbon, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, son souffle dans son cou. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme se poser sur ses épaules et la faire se tourner vers lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue, chassant ses larmes de son pouce et à sa plus grande surprise, elle le laissa faire et ferma même les yeux.

-" Je sais que je vous ai fait mal," commença-t-il. " Je sais que je mérite votre colère. Vous avez entièrement raison, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours ma femme. Mais vous avez tort sur un point, je ne vous ai pas utilisé, du moins ce n'est plus le cas."

Lisbon rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans ceux de Jane, si expressifs à cet instant. Elle le laissa continuer.

-" Au début, lorsque j'ai intégré votre équipe, c'était uniquement pour me rapprocher de John LeRouge," avoua-t-il. " J'ai appris à vous connaitre, j'ai appris à voir en vous une personne à part entière et j'ai appris à vous apprécier."

Il était sincère, elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix et le voir dans ses yeux.

-" Petit à petit vous vous êtes fait une place dans mon cœur et ça m'a fait peur," souffla-t-il. " J'ai eu peur de mes sentiments, peur de m'attacher à vous et vous savez très bien pourquoi."

Oh oui elle le savait. Il croyait encore qu'en s'attachant aux gens, il les mettait en danger. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, mais elle serait prête à mettre sa vie en danger pour lui.

-" Le problème c'est que même si je vous ai dis que je serais satisfait de vous savoir heureuse quelque part, ce n'est pas le cas."

Lisbon leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-" Je serais heureux si vous êtes heureuse, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne pourrais vraiment l'être si vous n'êtes pas dans ma vie. Je le pensais, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie Lisbon."

-" Mais vous n'êtes pas prêts à avancer dans la vie. Alors à quoi bon ce discours?"

-" J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie et de savoir que je commençais à vous perdre… je me suis rendu compte que je l'étais."

-" Jane…"

-" Je ne vous promets pas une vie simple, nous savons tous les deux que je suis loin d'être simple," plaisanta-t-il et Lisbon sourit. " Vous serez constamment en danger. Je voulais juste vous protéger mais je me rends compte que j'avais tort."

-" Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire Jane," elle le savait, mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-" Je suis prêts à refaire ma vie, si seulement vous y êtes. J'ai besoin de vous Teresa, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous."

C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais elle voulait être certaine qu'il ne ferait pas de nouveau marche arriere, elle ne le supporterait pas cette fois.

-" Jane… Patrick, sachez que si on commence quelque chose tous les deux, c'est pour le long terme. Je ne supporterais pas de revivre ça."

-" Et je ne supporterais pas de vous voir partir de nouveau. Je veux aussi du long terme, je vous veux dans ma vie jusqu'à la fin."

-" Et pour John LeRouge?" C'était la question la plus importante.

-" je…"

-" Vous ne pouvez pas choisir," souffla-t-elle.

Lisbon s'éloigna alors brusquement de Jane, mais ce dernier la rattrapa par le poigner et la plaqua de force contre son torse. Il lui entoura la taille d'un bras tandis que sa main libre venait se poser sur sa joue.

-" Il sera toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, cherchant le moment propice pour s'en prendre à toi," murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Lisbon était captivée par son regard, pas ses lèvres et elle ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager de lui. Cet instant était surréaliste, elle était dans les bras de Patrick Jane et ses lèvres étaient si proches. Elle aurait voulu qu'il les pose sur les siennes, maintenant. Qu'il lui fasse gouter à la tendresse de ses gestes, qu'il lui montre tous l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Mais elle le laissa finir. Ce qu'il avait à dire était tout aussi important et elle attendait ces mots depuis si longtemps.

-" Mais nous serons préparé. Il ne nous aura pas," commença-t-il.

-" Car ensemble on est plus fort," finit-elle à sa place.

Ils se sourirent, ils se comprenaient, enfin. Jane se pencha un peu plus vers Lisbon, son sourire s'agrandissant à mesure que les centimètres diminuaient. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, conscient que ce geste changerait tout dans leur vie, qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arriere. Mais ils en avaient envie depuis si longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrêterait. Jane caressa la joue de Lisbon, prenant son temps et descendit vers sa nuque. Pour sa part, la jeune femme vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Jane, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et anéantis l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin et cela les électrisa.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lisbon lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit pour laisser passer la langue de Jane. Commença alors un tendre ballet de langues, un échange de sentiments, de caresses et de soupirs de bien-être. La main que Jane avait dans la nuque de Lisbon descendit dans son dos. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui, savourant son corps, si petit et si parfait. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la jeune femme pour venir gouter à la peau de son cou, puis plus bas vers son épaule dénudée. Lorsqu'il la sentit lui caresser la jambe de son pied, il mit un terme à leur échange.

Le couple se sépara, à bout de souffle. Lisbon avait les joues roses, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Jane sourit de toutes ses dents et la serra fort contre lui, la soulevant du sol puis la fit tourner dans la chambre. Elle lui entoura de nouveau le cou de ses bras et se mit à rire. Elle était vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il la reposa, doucement, délicatement comme si elle était la plus précieuse des femmes, ce qu'elle était pour lui.

-" Je t'aime Teresa," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres qu'il reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant que finalement ils se séparent pour de bon. Lisbon entraina le blond jusqu'au lit où elle le fit s'allonger contre elle. Ils se mirent sur le coté, ne se lâchant pas les mains pour autant. Ils venaient de se retrouver, mais il y avait encore une question que Jane voulait poser, il y avait une réponse dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas rompre cet instant magique, mais il devait savoir.

-" Est-ce que tu vas vraiment partir?"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de poster le nouveau chapitre d'ici Vendredi. Je voulais le faire Jeudi, mais j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital et je dois y aller Jeudi. Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi j'ai si mal a la tête et je pourrais peut-être avoir quelque chose pour les calmer.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 30/04/13_


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut a tous. Voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette fic. Je suis contente de voir que vous l'aimez tant et je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires. Avez-vous vu sur Facebook?** _Robin Tunney_ **sera au festival de Monte Carlo, ainsi que** _Simon Baker_. **OMG, il me tarde vraiment d'arriver, depuis le temps que je rêve de les rencontrer. Je suis super excitée a l'idée d les voir. Il y aura aussi** _Stana Katic_. **J'espère qu'elle sera plus disponible que** _Nathan Fillion_ **l'année dernière. Que du beau monde cette année et plus que 37 jours a attendre.**

**Bon assez parlé de ça, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Au cours du mariage de sa cousine, Lisbon se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose a sa vie. Elle prend donc la décision de changer de vie._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Lisbon se tendit dans les bras de Jane. La question qu'elle redoutait tant, celle à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Allait-elle vraiment partir ou bien allait-elle rentrer à Sacramento avec lui? Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait enfin l'amour de Patrick Jane et sa promesse de vivre sa vie avec elle. Elle l'avait toujours voulu, depuis le jour de leur rencontre et maintenant c'était possible. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêcher de rentrer et de vivre la vie qu'elle voulait? Elle sentit Jane bouger contre elle, ce qui lui fit reporter son attention sur l'homme. Elle le vit se lever et s'éloigner d'elle, la tête basse et son cœur se serra. Sa décision était prise. Elle se leva à son tour et courut vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière et posa sa tête contre son dos.

-" Je rentre avec toi Patrick," souffla-t-elle contre lui. " Mais ne pars pas, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi."

-" Tu es certaine de toi?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Oui je le suis," le rassura-t-elle.

Jane se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi face à la jeune femme et posa son front contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant de bonheur. Il sentit la main de Lisbon venir se poser sur sa joue, le caressant tendrement, lui faisait rouvrir les yeux pour tomber dans son regard émeraude. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que lui, tout en étant un peu craintive et il savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait peur qu'une relation avec lui change à jamais les liens entre eux, elle avait peur que ça ne marche pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre et qu'ils finissent par s'éloigner. Lui-même avait un peu peur, mais il l'aimait et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, si fort qu'il eut peur un instant de lui faire mal. Mais Lisbon lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de ferveur, refusant de s'éloigner encore de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi debout pendant quelques minutes avant que finalement Jane sente Lisbon perdre de la force. Elle était extenuée, elle avait besoin de repos. Alors, il s'écarta d'elle, suffisamment pour la conduire au lit sans pour autant se détacher complètement d'elle. Il la fit s'allonger avant de la rejoindre et de se coucher à son tour. Automatiquement, la brunette vint se coller contre lui, l'entourant une fois de plus de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux, huma l'odeur si caractéristique de son parfum tout en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait se sentir aussi bien dans les bras d'une femme autre qu'Angela, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Après toutes es années de chasse à l'homme, tout ce temps à courir après celui qui avait détruit sa vie en tuant sa femme et sa fille, Jane avait retrouvé une part de bonheur. Lisbon était entrée un jour dans sa vie, puis dans son cœur et aujourd'hui il l'avait dans la peau. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, il ne pouvait supporter de la voir triste, de la voir pleurer. La seule chose qu'il voulait voir sur son visage était un sourire. Il prit donc la décision de passer sa vie à la faire sourire, à la rendre heureuse.

Il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus lente et il sut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, sourit en voyant ses traits détendus. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi sereine. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour venir à elle, pour lui ouvrir son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il attendu de presque la perdre pour se rendre compte qu'une vie sans Teresa Lisbon n'était pas une vie. Il avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre jusque maintenant. Elle était celle qui le maintenait sur le droit chemin, celle qui lui faisait voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui, pas s'il ne voulait pas se perdre sur le chemin de la haine et de la folie. John LeRouge avait détruit sa vie, il l'avait transformé. Mais Teresa Lisbon lui avait permit d'ouvrir son cœur à l'amour, de redevenir un homme heureux. Il devait tout faire pour la garder avec lui, et la protéger.

Le mentaliste posa un dernier baiser sur le front de Lisbon et celle-ci remua dans son sommeil, grognant un peu. Il sourit, elle était si belle. Pour s'amuser, il posa un autre baiser, mais sur son nez cette fois, elle grogna de nouveau. Il passa son doigt sur son visage, d'abord le long de son nez, puis juste au dessus de ses paupières closes, puis descendit lentement vers ses lèvres Lisbon fronça les sourcils, tenta de chasser l'intrus de sa main mais Jane la lui attrapa, ce qui la fit se réveiller d'un bond. Elle se détendit en le voyant, tout sourire au dessus d'elle.

-" Tu ne dors pas encore?" Questionna-t-elle, la voix encore un peu endormie.

-" Je t'admirais," murmura-t-il en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lisbon se laissa faire, savourant la douceur des lèvres de son consultant sur les siennes. Elle passa un bras dans son cou pour le rapprocher encore et approfondir le baiser. Son autre bras passa dans le dos du blond et celui-ci se déplaça pour venir se retrouver sur elle, ses lèvres descendant dans son cou. Elle rejeta la tête en arriere, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à sa peau, tout en gémissant doucement. Elle savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils finiraient par franchir l'étape la plus importante de leur vie. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Elle n'avait jamais eut peur de coucher avec les hommes, mais avec Jane c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, avec voulait lui faire l'amour, elle voulait se donner complètement à lui, mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Avec difficultés, la jeune femme se détacha de l'homme qui lui renvoya un regard confus. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement, lui souriant.

-" Pas maintenant Patrick," souffla-t-elle. " Je ne suis pas encore prête."

-" Je suis désolé Teresa," s'excusa-t-il. " Je ne voulais pas me montrer aussi entreprenant, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

-" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste que notre première fois soit différente, je veux juste que ce soit…"

-" Magique," finit-il pour elle.

-" Oui," avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Jane sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, il comprenait tout et ne la jugeait pas. Lisbon était une femme merveilleuse et pour elle il attendrait. Il avait déjà attendu des années, il pouvait attendre encore. Il voulait qu'elle soit prête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Si elle voulait attendre, alors c'Est-ce qu'il ferait, du moment qu'elle restait avec lui.

-" Alors magique ce sera," sourit-il. " J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, du moment que tu reste avec moi."

-" Je ne veux plus te quitter Patrick."

-" Dormons maintenant."

Il remonta la couverture sur eux, serra Lisbon contre lui et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lisbon tomba sur le torse de Jane. Elle sourit, enfouit son nez contre sa peau et huma son parfum si unique. C'était étrange, depuis hier, depuis le mariage de sa cousine, elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait prit la décision de partir, de quitter la ville, de changer de travail, de refaire sa vie. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus et le fait de se trouver en ce moment dans les bras de Jane, au petit matin après avoir partagé le même lit que lui, ça montrait bien qu'elle n'était plus la Teresa Lisbon qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle n'avait jamais été de celles qui se laissaient dicter leur conduite par leurs sentiments, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant.

Jane bougea dans ses bras, elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille. L'une des mains du mentaliste remonta dans son dos, le caressant avec tendresse et elle frissonna. Elle ferma les yeux avant de sentir la main de Jane redescendre dans son dos et aller encore plus bas. Cette fois, elle ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur les lèvres du blond qui lui rendit son baiser. Il restait tendre, doux, amoureux. Jane mettait tout son cœur dans ce baiser, tout comme elle. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à partir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, lui et rien d'autre. Elle avait cru pouvoir vivre sans lui, mais maintenant elle était certaine que ça n'arriverait pas. Il était avec elle, elle se trouvait dans ses bras et ne voulait plus jamais en sortir.

Jane quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme pour les poser sur son front avant de se redresser. Il s'assit sur le lit, entrainant Lisbon avec lui. Elle s'installa à coté de lui, sans jamais lâcher son corps. Ses bras se trouvaient toujours autour de sa taille et sa tête se déplaça de son torse à son épaule. Elle soupira de bien être.

" Je suis bien ici," murmura Lisbon.

" Moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de bouger," répondit Jane.

" Mais nous devons rentrer," continua-t-elle.

Il y eut un blanc, et Lisbon sut que Jane avait eut des doutes sur son retour à Sacramento. Mais elle allait rentrer, elle ne le quitterait pas, plus maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvé. Lisbon releva les yeux vers l'homme qui retenait toujours son souffle.

-" Je rentre avec toi Patrick," le rassura-t-elle. " Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi."

-" Tu en es vraiment certaine?" Voulu-t-il savoir.

-" Vraiment," affirma-t-elle. " J'ai ru qu'en partant je pourrais trouver une vie meilleure, mais c'est avec toi qu'est ma vie Patrick. Je ne veux pas refaire ma vie ailleurs si je peux la faire avec toi."

-" Tu m'en vois ravie," sourit le mentaliste.

Jane posa un baiser sur la joue de Lisbon avant de les faire rouler tout les deux sur le lit, se retrouvant ainsi lui sur Lisbon. Il l'embrassa avec passion, avec amour et il remercia le ciel de l'avoir mise sur son chemin. Mais Lisbon rompit le baiser pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-" Mais il va falloir que les choses changent Patrick. Je ne veux plus souffrir à cause de toi, je ne veux plus mettre ma carrière en jeu à cause de toi. Je t'aime, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais j'en ai assez de ta façon de travailler."

-" Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer ces dernières années et crois moi, les choses vont changer."

Elle voulait y croire, vraiment, mais elle avait encore des doutes. Patrick Jane allait-il vraiment changer, allait-il devenir plus raisonnable? Elle l'espérait vraiment, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle resterait avec lui-même dans le cas contraire. Finalement, cet homme était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas aussi facilement, que c'était dans ses veines. Elle ne lui demandait pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre, juste de faire moins de bêtises. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et resserra son étreinte sur lui.

-" Je t'aime Teresa et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi," rajouta-t-il en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

-" Je sais Patrick, je te crois, j'ai confiance en toi."

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se perdant dans la respiration de l'autre, la chaleur de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas bouger, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici toute la journée. Lisbon avait quelqu'un à voir, quelqu'un qui l'attendait. C'est avec regret qu'elle se détacha de Jane pour se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se prépara, une tenue simple composée d'un jean et d'un débardeur. Elle remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir pour rejoindre le mentaliste. Elle le trouva habillé, devant la fenêtre. Elle arriva derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant son front contre son dos.

-" Où vas-tu?" Lui demanda Jane.

-" Je dois voir quelqu'un, mais je rentrerais bientôt," répondit Lisbon.

-" Tu en as pour longtemps?" Elle pouvait entendre des craintes dans sa voix.

-" Quelques jours, mais Patrick, je dois y aller seule."

-" Mais tu rentreras?"

-" Bien sûr que je rentrerais," le rassura-t-elle.

-" Alors je te laisse partir."

Mais elle ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, elle avait bien trop besoin de lui. Elle devait partir, mais elle voulait aussi rester avec lui. Ce fut Jane qui se détacha le premier. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de la laisser. Il attrapa sa veste, se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait intensément et se dirigea vers la porte.

-" Tu sais où me trouver quand tu rentreras," lui dit-il avant de sortir.

Lisbon le regarda s'en aller, une pointe au cœur. Elle savait qu'ils allaient se revoir, mais elle avait mal de le voir partir, de s'éloigner d'elle. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, c'était bien plus difficile de se séparer de lui. Elle prit alors la décision de partir tout de suite. Plus vite elle verrait cette personne, plus vite elle pourrait retourner auprès de Jane. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Je vous avez bien dis que cette fic était courte. J'essaierais de vous poster la suite de Slave ce soir, après l'hôpital si je ne rentre pas trop tard.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

_Sweety 02/05/13_


	5. Epilogue

**Bonsoir a tous. Je sais que j'ai du retard, désolée. Après mon passage a l'hôpital qui c'est plutôt mal passé, j'ai été prise par le boulot. Mais voici enfin la suite et fin de cette fic.**

**Merci encore a** _Coline, Solealuna, Guest_ **et** _Sar2ah59_ **pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fic, même si elle était un peu courte.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Au cours du mariage de sa cousine, Lisbon se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose a sa vie. Elle prend donc la décision de changer de vie._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Le ciel était sombre, la pluie menaçait de tomber, mais Lisbon ne bougeait pas. Elle restait là, à genoux devant la pierre tombale, des larmes sur les joues. Derrière elle se trouvait son frère James, et un peu plus loin, Tommy et Annie. Ils avaient décidé de se réunir, de venir sur les tombes de leurs parents et de faire la paix une fois pour toute. Pour Teresa, sa famille était très importante. Et puisqu'elle avait décidé de recommencer sa vie, de repartir de zéro, elle avait voulut faire les choses bien. Faire la paix avec ses frères était le début de cette nouvelle vie. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de rentrer à Sacramento, de revenir au CBI, elle voulait quand même que sa famille soit en paix.

Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Son troisième frère venait d'arriver. Elle se leva, vint à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras lorsqu'il se trouva face à elle. Tommy et James restèrent en retrait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé à Jonathan, ni même entre eux. Depuis la mort de leur père, les trois hommes avaient perdu le contact et il avait fallut que ce soit leur sœur qui les rapproche. Elle voulait que sa famille se voie de nouveau, qu'ils redeviennent ceux qu'ils étaient avant, des frères et sœur proche, unis. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux en cas de besoin.

La jeune femme se sépara de son frère, attrapa sa main et l'entraina avec elle vers les autres. Annie ne bougeait pas. Elle rencontrait pour la première fois ses deux oncles, elle ne connaissait que Teresa. Elle était intimidée, elle n'osait pas approcher. Et puis elle voulait laisser à son père le temps de leur parler, de s'expliquer. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui les avait éloignés, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient une chance de redevenir une famille. Elle regarda, les larmes aux yeux les trois frères se regarder puis se jeter dans les bras les uns des autres. Teresa se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit la main et ensemble elles rejoignirent les autres.

-" Jonathan, je voulais te présenter ma fille, Annie," Tommy avait rapproché l'adolescente.

-" J'espère qu'elle est plus calme que toi," fut tout ce que dit Jonathan avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-" Elle est pire que Teresa à son âge," répondit fièrement l'homme.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. La glace était brisée. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputé, il n'y avait pas encore eut de cris, c'était bon signe. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Tommy qui lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-" Allez les gars, je vous invite tous boire un verre," intervint Tommy en prenant la main de sa fille.

-" Et on va se raconter les bonnes vieilles histoires de quand on était gosse?" Sourit James en le suivant.

-" Ça c'est une bonne idée," approuva Jonathan.

-" En réalité, nous allons plutôt parler," intervint Teresa, " de nous maintenant. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait durant toutes ces années, je veux tout savoir de vos vies et… je voudrais qu'on redevienne aussi proche qu'avant. Mes frères me manque."

-" Tu nous manque aussi sœurette," James passa un bras autour de son épaule.

Les cinq Lisbon marchèrent vers leurs voitures, montèrent dedans et partir. Lisbon avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Ses frères avaient tant changés, ils étaient devenus des hommes, elle était fière. Ils lui avaient tant manqué pendant toutes ces années, elle voulait pouvoir les voir plus souvent et ne plus se perdre de vue. C'était important pour elle, tellement important. Si elle voulait pouvoir tout recommencer, elle voulait aussi que ses frères fassent la paix. Ils avaient tous beaucoup souffert étant petits, mais maintenant ils étaient adultes. Elle avait toujours prit soin d'eux, avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne se fassent pas battre. Mais à la mort de leur père, ils s'étaient perdu, chacun avait été envoyés dans une famille différente. Teresa avait été envoyée dans un foyer, personne n'avait voulu d'une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas eut la chance de revoir qui que ce soit avant des années. Elle avait retrouvé Tommy par hasard et avait gardé le contact. Pour les autres, elle avait fait des recherches, et maintenant ils étaient réunis.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison où Lisbon se gara. Elle sortit de sa voiture, suivit des autres et entra dans la maison. Ils eurent tous le souffle coupé en entrant, des souvenirs remontant aussitôt en mémoire. Cet endroit leur rappelait tant de choses, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Teresa se sentit frissonner et Tommy vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

-" Ça va aller Tessa," souffla-t-il en lui serrant l'épaule.

-" Je sais," répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-" J'ai une surprise pour toi," reprit-il, " de ce coté."

Lisbon suivit le regard de son frère et marcha vers le salon. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien put lui préparer. Elle connaissait son frère, elle se souvenait encore de toutes les blagues qui lui avait fait étant enfant. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver, mais elle entra tout de même dans la pièce. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en voyant ce qui l'attendait, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux.

Jane. Assit sur le canapé se trouvait Jane. Que faisait-il là, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle était heureuse, si heureuse. Elle avança vers lui, il se leva et marcha aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardèrent un moment avant que le blond ne prenne la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, enfouit son visage dans sa chemise et sourit contre lui. Jane posa les mains sur ses joues, recula son visage pour plonger les yeux dans les siens. Puis, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec amour et passion. Plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux, pas même les frères qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils souriaient, heureux.

Lisbon s'écarta de Jane mais resta dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais soudain elle eut envie de lui crier dessus. Mais pourquoi était-il ici, l'avait-il suivit? Elle lui avait pourtant dit de rentrer, qu'elle reviendrait. Mais c'était Jane, il n'en faisait toujours qu'a sa tête et cette fois n'était pas différente des autres. Elle le vit sourire et sa colère monta un peu plus en elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il parla.

-" Je ne t'ai pas suivis Teresa, Tommy m'a appelé et donné cette adresse. Il a dit qu'il voulait te faire une surprise."

-" Mais je te croyais de retour à Sacramento."

-" J'étais en route quand il m'a appelé," expliqua-t-il.

-" Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?" S'enquit-elle, la colère ayant disparue.

-" Quand Tommy m'a expliqué ce que tu voulais faire, et qu'il m'a dit ce que lui voulait faire, je ne pouvais pas te prévenir. Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi et je voulais que vos retrouvailles soient parfaites," il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. " Je ne voulais pas interférer, mais ton frère sait être convainquant."

Lisbon se tourna vers son frère, le regard interrogateur et Tommy se contenta de hausser les épaules. A coté de lui, James et Jonathan avaient également le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne connaissaient pas Jane, mais de voir leur sœur heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Annie, qui se tenait silencieuse à coté de son père et de ses oncles, souriait également. Elle avait toujours sut qu'il y avait quelque chose entre sa tante et le mentaliste, mais elle savait qu'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais. Maintenant, en les voyant s'embrasser, se sourire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle était heureuse. Ils étaient parfaits ensemble.

Les frères Lisbon entrèrent dans le salon, prirent place sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Lisbon s'installa sur un autre fauteuil, Jane s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Ils commencèrent à parler, de tout et de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs projets. Il y avait des rires, des tapes sur l'épaule. Lisbon regarda autour d'elle, ses frères, sa nièce, Jane. Elle était heureuse, elle avait avec elle toute sa famille. Elle avait enfin réussit, elle avait réunit sa famille. Ensemble, ils allaient tout recommencer et être ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulut être, une famille unie.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: et voilà, c'était la fin. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'ai plus qu'une seule fic d'avance entièrement écrite, ce qui veut dire que je posterais moins souvent a partir de maintenant. Je suis désolée. J'ai été tellement prise par le boulot que je n'ai pas eus le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture. Mais ce ne sont pas les idées qui me manque, donc je ferais au mieux pour vous en écrire une aussitôt que j'au du temps.**

**D'ici là, vous pouvez toujours relire mes autres fics histoire de passer le temps, lol.**

**Merci encore de m'avoir suivis jusqu'ici et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

_Sweety 08/05/13_


End file.
